


Beneath it All

by glymr



Series: Vacation [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut, kink: ttk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because once in a while (like now) he gets the nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath it All

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...this takes place in some happy alternate universe where the boys can get together at a tropical resort with their respective mentors and everyone wears swimsuits (except Kon). Inspired by a picture by rai_daydreamer.

There's no warning whatsoever. One minute, Kon's heading over to their private cabaña to change his clothes, the next his feet are knocked out from under him and he's soaking wet.

"-the _fu- hell_ , Tim?"

Tim grins at him unrepentantly. "You left yourself open."

"No sh- er," and having Superman *and* Batman lounging _right there_ next to the swimming pool is really limiting on the vocabulary. "Well, yeah, I'm on freaking *vacation*, dude. Just because you don't know what that word *means*-"

"Vacation: a period of suspension of work, study, or other activity, usually used for rest, recreation, or travel."

Kon just snorts and rolls his eyes before pulling himself out of the pool.

"Aw, man, you got my shoes wet. I like these shoes!"

"They'll dry."

"They're never the same, though. Once you get them wet." He unties them and yanks them off, setting them in the sun to dry, then does the same with his socks. And he's all wet anyway, so he sprawls on his stomach on the warm concrete, letting the sun bake him dry, one hand trailing in the clear water of the pool. Tim's swimming back and forth at the other end now, quick, easy strokes, his stupid, sky-blue swimsuit flapping around his legs as he kicks. Kon wonders irritably why Tim didn't just wear a Speedo like Bruce, but it's too warm and pleasant to dwell on trifles, so Kon lets his eyes slide shut as he feels the push of water against his hand...

Hmm.

Hmmmm.

Tactile telekinesis is, as he used to tell anyone who would listen, the ability to control something by touching it. Theoretically he can also control some things at a small distance _without_ touching them, because he is touching the ground and the ground is touching them...or something like that. Kon never really figured out the details. He knows Tim thinks that's weird. If *Tim* got a power like this...Kon grins a little to himself. If Tim ever developed a special power, he would have it mapped out inside of a week, know the exact limits and all the ins and outs.

Kon...kind of likes being surprised. Okay, sometimes (usually) it's hella awkward, and scary, but, well. It's better than the alternative.

The testing, carefully pushing everything to its breaking point that Tim would do.

Yeah, it's better than that.

Because once in a while (like now) he gets the _nice_ surprise.

Okay...In theory, he can control things at a distance, even in the *air*, because he's touching the air, and the air is touching everything else. But air is kind of...wispy, he can't get a grasp with it. It slips through his telekinetic 'fingers' too much. Water, on the other hand...

Kon relaxes, letting the sun seep into him, and stretches his TTK field. You'd think he would have figured this out sooner, what with his time in Hawaii, but a lot of the swimming he'd done there had been in the ocean. Here he can feel the exact confines of the pool. And everything in it.

It's also possible that he's gotten stronger.

He reaches out, tracing the edge of the ladder on the other side of the pool, feeling the metal. He can't tell if it's cold or warm, but the texture (against the water against his aura against his fingers) is smooth. If he concentrates, at the same time he can feel the slick edge of the drain at the bottom, the filter full of dead bees and other muck. At the back of his mind he can sense something else, Tim's body cutting through the water, the whisper of his swimsuit, the strands of his hair each time his head goes under.

Slowly, Kon pulls his focus away from the rest of the pool and concentrates on Tim. He can feel Tim's exact shape, the angle of his toes, the small drag of his scars against the water. He waits until Tim stops his laps, breathless, before sending a questing current up Tim's back.

Tim frowns and glances behind him. Kon, watching him through slit eyes, suppresses a smile and reaches out across the pool and _through_ the water...to touch a nipple.

Tim jerks his head around fast enough to give a normal person whiplash and glares *directly* at Kon. And now Kon can't help but grin.

And send a stroke down Tim's cock.

Tim...doesn't twitch. He goes very, very still, his attention suddenly focused on Kon like a laser, and Kon feels his grin falter. But Tim's eyes are daring him to do it again, so he reaches and _squeezes_ , and Tim actually bites his lip before he dives under the water, swimming fast and hard to where Kon's waiting on the other side of the pool.

For once Kon's ready for him, can feel Tim's intent in the very line of his body, in every movement, so that when Tim surfaces and grabs Kon's hand and tries to sweep Kon into the pool with him, Kon knows *exactly* what to do.

He grabs Tim's hand and wraps his TTK around him and _lifts_ Tim right out of the water. Lifts him and flips him onto the concrete, not *quite* hard enough to hurt him, and pins him down with one hand on his chest.

"Gotcha."

Tim's glare lasts only a moment before his lips twitch, ruining the effect. As he stares up at Kon his lips twitch again, and Kon feels the tremble in Tim's sternum, and Tim's...laughing? Kon feels his own mouth curving in response, feels laughter bubbling up from his chest, and then they're both cracking up, both laughing so hard that tears are coming to their eyes, and Bruce and Clark are just staring at them like they've gone crazy.

Which only makes them laugh even harder, of course.

And of _course_ Tim can't leave it at that. The minute...the _second_ Kon lets him go, Tim grins wickedly at him and -

"Oh sh-"

\- rolls him right into the water again.

"Ro- Tim!" he splutters.

"Hey, at least you weren't wearing your shoes this time," Tim smirks.

And that...that's it. Kon _surges_ up out of the water, catches hold of Tim and, before Tim can do so much as twitch, Kon's got him wrapped up in his TTK field nice and tight. Tim's eyes go wide as he realizes that he can't move his arms or legs, but he doesn't say anything as Kon hauls him up under one arm and starts carrying him to the private cabaña.

"Conner." And that would be Batman's voice. Kon freezes. "What are you doing?"

Kon glances at Bruce's lounging figure. " _Tim_ , is going to _dry me off_ ," he says with a pretty good snarl. The Batman is, of course, unimpressed, and merely raises an eyebrow.

"Be careful," Clark starts to say, and Bruce glares at him.

"Tim can take care of himself!"

"I know, Bruce, I know," says Clark, holding up his hands defensively, then winking at Kon when Bruce isn't looking.

Kon takes the hint and casually starts walking again as the two men start to argue playfully. He makes it inside where he can dump Tim on the floor (of course Tim catches himself as soon as Kon lets him go and rolls onto his feet like a damn *cat*) and they can both start laughing helplessly again.

* * *

"I can't believe you dumped me in the pool *twice*," grumbles Kon as he pulls off his t-shirt. Thanks to his body heat it's almost dry again, but his jeans are still pretty damp. Something kind of...soft and rough at the same time strokes down his back, and he blinks and looks over his shoulder.

Tim's there armed with a hotel towel.

"I thought you were going to make me 'dry you off'?" he says innocently, and Kon snorts.

"I should make you use your _tongue_."

Tim blinks. "That seems...counterproductive."

Kon grins...slowly. Tim's eyebrows go up higher and he begins to stroke Kon's already dry skin with the towel, up and down over his back, his sides, his chest.

"What does it feel like?" says Tim, and it's soft, almost not a question.

Kon frowns and thinks. "It's like..." Of course Tim would want to know this, know all about him, categorize and catalog his abilities, file them and give them names. Kon tries to figure out how to explain it. He lifts his hand and strokes down Tim's cheek very, very lightly.

Tim goes still, like he did that moment in the pool, and Kon knows he's trying not to react, trying not to twitch or shudder.

"I can feel it just fine," he says, touching Tim's neck with that light, light touch. "It feels good. It's just that...I can feel more. The touch can be harder - " he presses a little more with his fingers, stroking down Tim's chest " - and it won't hurt me.

"Wonder Girl could make you feel it." There's something there, not jealousy and not...it's more like a simple statement of fact.

"She could," Kon agrees. "She _did_. But Cassie's a girl. She didn't really know..."

"Ah," said Tim, and he smiles. Slowly.

And that's all it takes to make Kon falter, just for a second -

\- and Tim is *on* him, kissing him *hard*, and Kon shudders and opens his mouth -

\- and Tim *bites* him, bites down on his tongue, and Kon feels it sing through him, sharp and sweet and like nothing and no one else.

"Hmm," says Tim against his mouth. "Rather like trying to bite a jawbreaker."

Kon snorts. "When did you ever eat jawbreakers?"

Tim just smiles and nibbles on Kon's lip. Then grabs it with his teeth.

"That's for me to know-"

"-and me to find out, huh?"

Their banter is usually smarter than this, but it's really -hard- for Kon to think straight right now. Tim digs his fingers into Kon's arms, sending sensation deep into his core. It's like he knows just where to push to make Kon really *feel* it, and Kon groans.

"Jesus, Tim, your hands..."

Tim's gaze is focused, avid. "Grapple," he says, and Kon nods. All the Bats have gottahave crazy strong grips, right? No wonder Superman and Batman get along so well...the thought makes him freeze for a minute.

"What's wrong?" asks Tim.

"They can...probably hear us," whispers Kon.

Tim's eyebrows go up, and he slides a hand down Kon's chest, strokes his nipple, *pinches* it _hard._ "Do you really care?"

Well, when he asks like *that*...

"N-n," says Kon, "I-"

An efficient leg-sweep, and Kon's on his back on the concrete floor, and Tim's *using* the floor to increase the pressure on him, to make him really _feel_ it. Because he's *Robin* and he's fucking *brilliant* and he *knows* all about these things, all about *everything*...

Whisper in his ear, and it takes a minute to register what Tim's saying.

"Because I don't. Care. I. Don't. Care." He's peeling off Kon's jeans and underwear, tossing them aside, and Kon really can't think straight because Tim's mouth is on his _dick_ now.

"T-Tim," he says, breathless, and he can feel Tim's smile around his cock, and then Tim bites down hard and brutal, grinding his teeth against him, into him, and Kon makes this strangled sound and some part of what's left of his mind is trying to remind him that the walls are _thin_ here, and that if Batman couldn't hear them before, he probably can now, even without wires.

The rest of him really _doesn't_ care. Tim's gripping the base of his shaft, squeezing until his knuckles are white, then releasing, then squeezing again, and it feels like he's sucking Kon's soul out through his dick...

"Tim, god, don't s-stop," he clenches his hands into fists because he's not going to grab Tim's hair, not going to bruise him, but he can't quite stop from reaching out with his TTK and holding Tim with it, cupping the back of his neck and his hands and just, just everywhere.

Tim makes a sound and digs *in* with his tongue and his teeth and Kon says " _Tim_ ," and shudders and spills out in white-hot flashes. Tim backs off, but only a little, just enough that he can drink him in, suck him in, and Kon can't take it, it's too much, too much -

Using the TTK to push Tim off him is more of a reflex than anything else, but he manages to catch himself and keep from slamming Tim into the wall, at least. And then he lets go, lets go of Tim, of everything, and concentrates on breathing for awhile.

When he can open his eyes Tim is looking down at him, watching him, studying him. "S-sorry man, didn't mean to shove you-"

"It's all right." Tim says, and holds out his hand.

Kon smirks lazily and grabs Tim's hand before Tim can think the better of it, pulling him down and onto his body. Tim doesn't seem surprised.

"Did you plan that?"

"Plan what?"

"Plan for me to grab you and pull you down?"

Tim's lips twitch. "Maybe."

"You need to be more spontaneous," says Kon, and kisses him.

Tim kind of sighs against him, opening his mouth, and Kon can feel how hard he is through his stupid, baby-blue bathing suit as he shifts. Kon kisses him lightly, drawing the tip of his tongue over Tim's lower lip, the tip of Tim's tongue. Tim's eyes are still open, still watching him, and finally Kon pulls back and says, "What is it?"

"What?"

"You aren't closing your eyes."

Tim looks amused. "Kon...I never close my eyes."

"You don't?" Tim shakes his head. "Why not?"

Tim's eyes slide downward for a second before returning to his. "I like to watch you," he says simply.

There's really no reason why that should make Kon seize inside a little. Because Tim watches everything, right? Always studying, always measuring...

Okay, probably not when he'd had his mouth around Kon's _dick_ a minute ago...

Kon leans in and kisses him again, watching Tim watch him. He can't do it, in moments he's giggling against Tim's mouth. Tim grins back and shakes his head a little.

"Close your eyes," says Kon once he's managed to stop laughing. Tim's eyes narrow, and for a minute it seems like he's going to object, but then he shrugs and closes his eyes. Kon leans in and kisses him again, keeping his own eyes open and watching...watching. He doesn't feel like laughing now. Tim seems weirdly vulnerable like this, no white lenses between him and the world, no sharp blue eyes taking in everything. His eyelids flicker when Kon nibbles his lower lip and the skin around them tightens when Kon sucks his tongue.

More. He wants to feel more. Without really thinking about it Kon wraps his TTK field around Tim, not binding him or pinning him, just holding him, feeling him. It's not quite like being in the pool - the water made it easier somehow, but a lot less intense. He can feel Tim's heartbeat, and the hard muscles beneath his skin, and every one of his scars. He can feel the twitch of his cock between his legs, so hard, and the smooth skin of his sac underneath.

Tim makes a small sound and shivers, his brow furrowing, but he keeps his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" he asks, and his voice isn't sharp, it's soft and...precise, as if he has to concentrate on it to keep it from slurring.

"TTK," says Kon. "How does it feel?"

"It's...weird," says Tim, rolling his shoulders. "Like an itch I can't scratch. Like when you feel that someone's staring at your back."

Kon lets it go, pulling the TTK field back a little regretfully, and Tim sighs and relaxes. "How much fine control have you got, Kon?" he asks, his voice still soft and kind of...heavy, but Kon hears the curiosity underneath, too.

"It...kind of depends."

"On what?" Tim still hasn't opened his eyes.

"On whether or not I'm touching something, for starters."

Tim's eyelids twitch, and his face looks thoughtful. "Can you pinch my nipple with it?"

Since Kon's still touching him, it's not hard to reach out with the TTK and give Tim's nipple a little tweak. Tim jumps, even though he had to have been expecting it, and Kon grins to himself and tweaks the other one.

"Can you..." Tim's a little out of breath, "can you do it without touching me at all?"

"I don't know," says Kon, and frowns. "And finding out would involve me not touching you. You see the problem here, right?"

"Humor me," says Tim and slides off of him to crouch easily on the floor. Kon sighs and sits up, then starts concentrating. The air, it's so...thin. He focuses on Tim, on his nipple, right there, all he has to do is reach *out*.

"Ah-" Tim doesn't quite hold back the sound.

"Did I...did it work?"

"Sort of...more of a...stroke than a pinch, but definitely there."

"Let me try something else." Kon closes his own eyes and _reaches_.

The sharp sound Tim makes tells him he's done _something._ "What- what are you trying to-" Tim gasps out.

"Pinch your ass," says Kon, trying not to sound like he's straining. "Is it working?"

"Uh, not...not exactly...oh... _god..._ "

Kon's eyes fly open and he loses the thread. Tim is no longer in a crouch; he's slipped down on his hands and knees facing Kon, and as Kon watches his eyes open wide and dazed. "That was..." He swallows.

All at once Kon's sick of the little experiments and games. All he wants to do is *touch* Tim, so he reaches out and lifts Tim off the floor and back onto his body. He wraps his TTK field around them like a blanket; this time he pushes harder, little strokes down Tim's back and the back of his neck, up his legs, and over his butt.

Tim makes these _sounds_ , and he's trying so hard not to, Kon can tell, but it only makes them sexier. Bitten off moans, swallowed whimpers, choked sighs. Part of Kon just wants to see if he can make Tim *yell* - but it's not really the place for that, is it?

...and does he care? *Tim* sure as hell didn't...

So Kon pushes even more. His mouth on Tim's, Tim's tongue eager and thrusting against his own. He wants to touch Tim _everywhere_ , tracing all of his sharp edges with his TTK, his elbows and the planes of his chest, his ankles and hips. He uses it to slide off the damn swimsuit and cups Tim's ass with both hands - no sharp edges *there*, anyway - then closes his eyes and uses his TTK to slide up, slip *inside*, and it's smooth and Tim makes a sharp, high sound in the back of his throat.

"Kon," he gasps out, "Kon, _please_."

And oh yeah, yes, this, this, only this, _always_ this, Tim falling apart in his arms, and Tim's eyes are open, but they're not seeing *anything*, they're wild and blank with need. "Please," he says again.

Kon cradles him against his body, turning him on his side a little so Kon can wrap one hand around Tim's dick and use the other to cup his ass. Closing his eyes, he strokes him and concentrates, slipping *inside* again, stroking Tim inside and out as Tim writhes against him. Suddenly Tim jerks, going rigid, and breathes "There, oh, there, _there_ Kon- "

Kon slides his TTK back over the same spot again and again, squeezing Tim's dick in time with his movements and every time he does it Tim jerks and makes a sound. "God...Kon...Ah... Ye...Yess... Ah... Plea...Please... Don'tstop...Don't...stop... Fuck... _Fuck..._ " until Tim shudders and yells and comes. Kon keeps squeezing him, touching him, until the shivers subside and Tim squirms and says, " _Jesus_ , Kon."

Kon grins and lets go, stroking his other hand up and down Tim's back. "Not bad, huh?"

Tim's trying to smirk, Kon can tell, but it comes out way too warm and soft. "Not bad at all."


End file.
